Pearlapis Bomb II
by Nerdy Saxophonist
Summary: My submissions for the first three days of Pearlapis Bomb 2016!
1. Seasonal

Lapis curled up next to Pearl in their pile of blankets and quilts as they watched the snow come down fast.

"I always thought that these 'blizzard' things were supposed to be a lot more unpleasant than this," Lapis murmured sleepily. "It just looks… fluffy," she giggled and she watched the snow flutter down furiously in the night air from her warm perch inside the barn.

"It's a lot more troublesome if you're out in it," Pearl explained, "it makes walking and driving much more difficult."

"And flying," Lapis pointed out. "My wings froze earlier."

"Sounds like we might be stuck here," Pearl pouted half-heartedly, intentionally ignoring the snowmobile in the corner of the barn.

"It would seem so," Lapis smirked, gently pressing her lips against Pearl's neck. "What ever are we to do with being stuck here in the barn all alone?"

"I have some ideas," Pearl purred, wrapping her arms around Lapis' waist. "I just hope it isn't too cold in here…"

"Pearl!" Lapis snorted, "You know we don't get cold!"

"But Lapis, my dear," Pearl murmured, "You may not get cold, but your wings did freeze. We should at least cuddle so we can warm your gem up enough so they won't freeze again."

"Pearl, you're such a dork," Lapis grinned, "But I'm so glad that you're my dork," she finished with a kiss to Pearl's gem.


	2. Healing

Wrong. Everything just seemed so wrong, even now that she was free. There had been some relief, of course, but she still felt off ever since she had unfused from Jasper. There was a hole, rough and jagged that not only had to be filled, but repaired. She just felt lost in this new life, which had been better than what she had had before, but still so new and intimidating.

Things weren't perfect when she and Pearl finally got to know each other, as equals, as friends, and eventually as lovers. Pearl couldn't be the one to save her, to heal her, to solve all of her problems, nor could she save Pearl. However, the presence of the other made the pain of what they'd been through bearable. They still cried, their hearts still ached, but they knew that they weren't alone anymore. They knew that the other would always be there to catch her when she fell, and they would hold each other through their tears. They both knew that there was a long road ahead of them, but they would make it to the end together.


	3. AU

Pearl groaned as she opened her eyes, a dull ache in her skull as a realization set in. "This… Where am I?" she mumbled, taking in her dark surroundings. She concluded that it was some sort of cave before her attention was drawn to a splash from the nearby pool. The Gerudo jumped to her feet, instinctively grabbing for her sword.

"Wha-Where is my sword?" she panicked, patting the sides of her pants while she backed up against the wall. There was another splash, and this time there were two eyes peering at her from the water before she spoke.

"You're awake," The Zora observed.

"Who are you? Where's my sword?" Pearl demanded, trying to inch away again only to be stopped by the wall.

"Calm down," the Zora murmured as she pulled herself onto the shore. "You fell into the river, and I brought you here."

"That doesn't answer my questions," Pearl spat. "Who are you?"

"I- My name's Lapis. As for your sword, it was gone by the time I got to you," Lapis explained.

"Well, Lapis," Pearl started, suspicion dripping in her voice, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I was concerned," Lapis answered shortly, approaching Pearl. "Now, if you could turn around and let me examine that cut of your head…"

"Wh-what cut?" Pearl asked, reaching to the back of her skull. When she pulled her hand away, there was blood.

"What did you do to me?!" Pearl demanded, inching away from Lapis.

"I didn't do anything aside from saving you from drowning and bringing you here!" Lapis retorted. "Now, let me help stop that bleeding again," she mumbled, scraping a handful of moss from the wall of the cave.

"W-what are you doing?" Pearl asked as Lapis pressed the moss against the wound.

"I already told you, I'm stopping the bleeding. It's not like I carry bandages with me at all times," Lapis said bluntly. "Now just hold still. Moving makes the bleeding worse."

Pearl obeyed, sliding back down to sit on the floor. Lapis sat next to her, sure to keep some distance from the Gerudo. The two sat in silence for what seemed to be ages.

"…Why did you save me?" Pearl asked finally.

"What do you mean?" Lapis asked. "You were in trouble, I couldn't just let you drown!"

"But the valley is so far from the lake. What were you doing up that far?" Pearl prodded.

"Hey, the Zora travel much farther than that just for trade and messages!" Lapis defended. "That and… I just wanted to explore the world beyond the lake and it's shores."

"You've never been anywhere else?" Pearl asked, her eyes wide.

"N-no," Lapis admitted, blushing. "I've wanted to, but it's… I like to stick to the waterways, in case I get lost."

"I guess I just never thought much about staying in one place for my whole life," Pearl shrugged. "I'm so used to having to leave the valley for most things that I never considered that someone would be stuck in one place for so long."

"So, do you know where we are?" Lapis asked.

"No," Pearl answered. "Wait, do you not know where we are?"

"Of course I know where we are. I was just wondering how much you know about navigation," Lapis explained.

"Well, I know a great deal of how to get from place to place, although I must admit that I don't know anything about the underwater realms," Pearl shrugged.

"I could help you learn," Lapis blurted, "I-I mean if you want."

"You mean, like leading me around?" Pearl asked incredulously.

"N-no, I mean like making a map," Lapis chuckled.

"I mean, I can't breathe water, but it may still be useful," Pearl decided. "And I can make a map of the rest of Hyrule for you. We could meet up at the shore of the lake to exchange them. Sound good?"

"I like it," Lapis smiled, getting up. "Now, I think we should get you back to dry land," she said, offering Pearl a hand. Pearl smiled back and took her hand, unsure of whether or not to let go when they jumped back into the water.


End file.
